6 / 18 / 2009 Alyss's detachment
Introduction Characters: Raiien, Sophie, Lorna, Alyssandro, Kira and Drake. Location: Lake Draconis Plot summary: The lovers, Raiien and Sophie have a tender moment before Sophie faints at the sight of Alyssandro. Alyssandro explains Rose's sudden disappearance, turning to Lorna - a new found ally? Kira and Drake plan Merry's death as Kira confesses her feelings to Drake. Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) '' A figure was sprawled out in the soft grass by the lake, his long purple hair draped over his face messily, evidently relaxed. Raiien gazed up at the night sky, watching the stars through his curtain of hair. He had absolutely no idea how long he had been lying there, not that he cared, but by the angle of the moon, it was a couple of hours. Two, at the least. Raiien smiled to himself.'' ---- '' Sophie wandered around the lake, her eyes darting from left to right, searching for the familiar presence that was around the lake. She hummed a little tune and when she saw no body around, she took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the lake, sighing as she watched the moon slowly rise.'' ---- '' The vampyre's ears pricked as the soft thud of shoes hitting rock reached his ears, followed soon after by the rustling of clothes as someone sat down nearby. Raiien sat up silently, his eyes leaping instantly to the figure of a girl sitting on the lake edge. From this distance, he couldn't tell who it was, though a gentle fragrance weaved about his nose, giving Raiien a faint idea. He stood up and crept towards the girl with the stealth that only a vampyre could achieve. Yes, he thought. It's Sophie alright. Raiien drew closer and closer until he was standing right behind her. "Don't fall in," he whispered into Sophie's ear, hugging her tightly so that she wouldn't actually fall in.'' ---- '' Sophie would have fallen in if Raiien's arms weren't hugging her so tightly. She smiled widely and said, 'If you keep holding me, there's no way that's possible.' She laughed and her feet dug into the wet sand. She curled her toes in the sand and felt the wet, sticky sand between them, and sighed again. She turned to Raiien, and looked at him. His purple hair fell over his eyes and his eyes had an emotional twinge to them. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear how much she missed him.'' ---- '' Raiien laughed quietly, and kissed Sophie's cheek, still hugging her waist - He didn't really want to let go if he didn't have to. "I missed you too. It's been too long." He glanced from Sophie's glittering to her feet, half submerged in sand. "Having fun there?" He asked, slightly bemused.'' ---- '' Sophie laughed and cupped his face in her hands, kissing his lips lightly, and then pulling away. "Actually, yes, I am. I've been doing a lot of walking recently, and the sand massaging my feet is making them hurt less." She smiled warmly and twirled a strand of his hair around her finger.'' ---- '' Raiien smiled beneath the girl's kiss. "Then I shall buy you a horse so that you do not need to walk." He said, still smiling, as he wondered how far he'd need to travel to get a reliable horse. Perhaps he'd go to Venice.'' ---- '' Sophie laughed lightly and smiled at Raiien. "No need to buy me a horse! I could- Ooh..." she smiled widely and stopped. "that would have been a very suspicious comment, had I not stopped myself," she said to Raiien. She pushed him to the ground and straddled him, so he wouldn't ask her what she was going to say.'' ---- '' The vampyre fell backwards, his laughter pealing across the lake. "You could have finished that sentence, you know." He said with a wry smile. "But then," Raiien glanced at Sophie's legs either side of him, now smiling widely, "I think this is a much better answer."'' ---- '' Sophie smirked and winked, slowly moving her head toward his ear. She smiled slightly to herself and then whispered in his ear, 'You're it, darling.' and bolted for the trees behind him, giggling as her bare feet ran over broken tree branches and patches of grass.'' ---- '' A shadowy figure crept closer to the pair of lovers, lakeside; a flash of preternatural green eyes in the moon light. The vampyre smiled to herself as the female ran, unknowingly, towards her in the trees. This should be fun.'' ---- '' A slight ripple on the lake's surface shivered it's way toward the shoreline, a shimmer of a shape grew on the reflective meniscus of the lake, the dark shape grew and grew, and Alyssandro crashed through the surface of the lake, upwards, a backwards cascade helping him break the surface. The angel's great white wings beat hard, expelling the water from them and sending him spiraling upwards toward the moon. The angel took something out of his mouth and put it in his pocket, for later use.'' ---- '' Raiien blinked, slightly confused for a moment, before leaping to his feet and scenting the air. He started forwards, then stopped as something burst from the lake surface. He turned around slowly, shock registering in his system. "What the..." He began.'' ---- '' Sophie hadn't missed what had happened at the lake. She turned and ran as fast as her legs would take her back to Raiien. What if something had happened? She would never forgive herself. She ran back over the path she had created just a few moments ago and reached Raiien in seconds. She entwined her fingers in his and stared at the figure on the lake.'' ---- '' Lorna instantly forgot about the girl, and stepped out into the moonlight. "Alyssandro." She hissed, stalking forward, her hands never moving too far from her gun holsters. "Hello big bird! Fancy meeting you here. Have a nice swim?" The vampyre stopped at the edge of the lake, face set in a menacing grin, "How's things at the tavern? How is your little pussy? Hmm?"'' ---- '' Alyssandro looked down, not being able to recognize Lorna, or hear what she was saying. Well, doing the genial thing, Alyssandro dropped from the sky and landed at the water's edge, before Raiien, Sophie and Lorna. "Oh." The angel said, slightly dismayed "It's death's pet psychopath." Alyssandro said, plainly, ignoring the other two for the moment.'' ---- '' Sophie fainted from the light, blinded by the brilliance of the angel.'' ---- '' Raiien gripped Sophie's hand tightly, suddenly desperate to get her away from these two. The angel he knew of, for he had heard rumors and legends. The other one though... The angel had called her 'Death's pet psychopath'. That couldn't be good. He felt Sophie's hand grow limp in his, and he glanced sideways just in time to see her fall unconscious to the ground. Raiien blinked, hesitating for an instant, before dropping to his knees, lifting Sophie's head off of the ground a little. He wanted to run. He wanted to flee. What would happen if he stayed?'' ---- '' Lorna frowned, "No. Merry and I have parted ways. I am my own psychopath, now." She folded her arms across her chest, glancing at her feet for a moment. "Tell me, birdbrain, is my brother still alive?"'' ---- '' Alyssandro raised an eyebrow. Maybe she was worth getting some sense out of. "Depends. Is Merry?" Alyssandro says "And as for Rosie, I'm under the distinct impression she's done another one of her disappearing acts. But this time, I could care less, I'm a free agent, so long as I remain to look after the kids."'' ---- '' Raiien blinked, confused. They weren't paying attention to him. Perhaps, if he moved quickly, he could grab Sophie and escape. He glanced quickly from Alyssandro to the woman before making up his mind. Raiien slid his arms under Sophie's limp body and lifted her up gently, slowly. Make no sudden movements, they shouldn't notice you, he reasoned, backing away to the tree line.'' ---- '' Lorna's mouth hung askew, "W-what? She left you?" Her lips began their upwards curl into a smile, "That is HILARIOUS! Oh dear. I wish I was still speaking to Merry. She'd get such a kick out of that. And yes, Merry is alive. Again." With a chuckle, Lorna sat back into the air, hovering a few feet off the ground. "I always miss the fun things."'' ---- '' Alyssandro snorted with a slight shake of his head. "Just means I have no tether anymore, no ball and chain, no fetters... Means I can do things like this..." Alyssandro's normal appearance shuddered slightly, reverting to his old self for a moment, with a malevolent grin to Lorna, before shading back to the normal radiance. "And not think twice about it." Alyssandro winked to Lorna. "And yes, I'm pretty sure Eberel is still around."'' ---- '' Raiien backed out through the tree line, thankful that he not been noticed. Another step, and he heard the snick of a twig breaking under his foot. He cringed, turned and ran. Far above, black wings beat steadily as a figure wreathed in cloud watched the scene, a snarl spreading across his lips, revealing long fangs.'' ---- '' Lorna nodded, "Good. Do me a favor and watch out for him. Not that you owe me a favor..."'' ---- '' Alyssandro opened his mouth to snap a quick retort and stopped. "Wait... You're showing compassion?... This the very same Lorna whom I dragged out of the prison, to stop her from exploding? I suppose you did tell me of Roland's plan, but what's he these days?... Anyway. I suppose, since he's brother to Rose, and I made one of those celestial promises... I better had."'' ---- '' Drake circled a little bit lower, barely breaking free of the cloud. How he wished he could hear what the bitch and the angel were saying... But he was loath to descend any further. To be noticed but either of them would likely be to invite death, and dying was something he just wasn't keen on doing.'' ---- '' Lorna shrugged, "I haven't seen that idiot Roland since he attacked us all with those stupid clones. And yes, I still know compassion. Surprise, surprise." She shook her head, smiling despite herself. Oh if Merry could see her now...fraternizing with the enemy.'' ---- '' Alyssandro took a simple step forward and looked over Lorna "You did the right thing, leaving Merry. You know once I find her, she's toast, correct?" Alyssandro said, almost sweetly. "After all... Nevermind." Alyssandro still didn't quite feel up to discussing his estranged son.'' ---- '' Moving closer to the tree line, Kira was crouched down in the brush, watching the two, she barely recognized them, as she'd seen them both only briefly. Figuring it would be best to stay hidden she only listened to the conversation, however, after hearing Merry's name getting mentioned and the fact that she'd be dead, well Kira thought for a moment, then decided to make her presence known. "Did you say you were looking for Merry?"'' ---- '' Lorna shrugged again, unable to meet Alyssandro's gaze, "She and I had a difference of opinion over mortals. Simple as that. I still love her, though, Alyssandro, and if you harm a hair on her head, I'll be forced to kill you. Or die trying..." She glanced up and winked. Lorna was quite aware that her power was no match for an Angel's. A familiar voice caught Lorna's attention. Was that...Kira? Favorite of Drake, hated of Merry. "No. We're not looking for Merry. But...I think she wouldn't mind me sending her your head on a silver platter." Lorna lurched forward, her feet touching the ground again. "Kira, Kira, Kira. It's been a long time. I look a bit different, though, from the last time we met."'' ---- '' Alyssandro spotted a packet of cigarettes in Lorna's pocket, as she leant in to the newcomer, with a delicate maneuver, Alyssandro stole the packet from under Lorna's nose and lit one nonchalantly. "Merry? Naw. Why would I waste my time. I have better beings to tail. Isn't that right Lorna?" Alyssandro says, offering her the packet of cigarettes and lighter back, with a smirk.'' ---- '' Drake blinked. Had he imagined that? No. His eye readjusted itself, focusing on Kira. Yes, there she was, apparently announcing her presence to Lorna and the angel. He cursed as the telepath floated towards Kira and allowed himself to drift lower, making sure he was still high enough to avoid immediate detection. Damnit Kira, he thought. What are you doing?'' ---- '' Kira rested her right hand on the hilt of her sword as she glared at Lorna. "It has been a while, and while I'm sure she'd love that, but, its not going to happen so piss off, besides my buisness isn't with you, it is with him." She nodded in Alyssandro's direction, turning to face Alyssandro she raised an eyebrow at his comment, "Oh, well I must be mistaken, figured you'd want her head on a platter since she was the one who wanted Rose out of the way, and has used everyone she possibly can to get the job done."'' ---- '' Lorna looked back at Alyssandro, glancing from his face to her packet of cigarettes and lighter in his hand. "Sneaky bastard." She laughed, snatching her belongings back. "You have no idea, Kira. really. 'Used everyone'. Ha. No, that's just my poor wounded heart speaking. But, I will have your head, m'dear, if you don't high-tail it."'' ---- '' Alyssandro shrugged "Why bother? I figured she's like an irritating stray. Ignore it enough and it goes away. Besides, why should I care? I no longer hold any allegiance to anything, now that Rose and her kids have left. What's to say that I won't join her? I've no jurisdiction, conscious reason or want to stay and protect the good. Why should I, now the good have fled my side?" Alyssandro wasn't taking the news of Rose's disappearance well, especially since he'd let her kill his only other source of entertainment, to rescue her, only to have her leave him.'' ---- '' Far above, the winged vampyre saw Kira's expression, watched her hand fly to her sword. Don't ruin it yet, he thought, descending a little lower. You don't want Lorna to rend her limb from limb if you can help it... One more sign, he reasoned.'' ---- '' Kira shook her head, "Fine, if that's what you think that there's no good, well you are sadly mistaken. I used to hear stories of how great you were, of how you'd stand up and fight for what was good...but I see know you can't even summon a shred of compassion for someone who would be willing to help and be on your side." Glaring at Lorna she turned and spat. "You'll not get the chance." Looking at both of them she shook her head. "I cannot believe what the world has come too...the people I used to have faith in, and believe in, they are fakes." she locked eyes with Alyssandro as she made the comment, then turned to make her way back into the woods. Sighing as she realized she was alone in this.'' ---- '' Lorna looked over Alyssandro, eyes glistening in the moonlight, ignoring Kira completely. "Stings like a bitch, doesn't it?" She turned again, this time towards the angel, "To watch the one you love betray you, with out a second thought..." Lorna reached out a hand and touched Alyssandro's shoulder, lightly, "Perhaps we're not so different, after all."'' ---- '' Alyssandro bubbled with rage... -How dare she... How dare she...- Alyssandro's low level telepathy, which he'd often used to speak to Rose blazed through the forest, toward the mind of Kira "When you've lost everything you once fought for, when everyone you love suddenly disappears without a reason, when all that ties you to this world is gone. You try standing tall. You try being compassionate. You try living your life as you used to. No, not this time. Heed this warning, take it's message. The Alyssandro you know is soon to be gone... Long may live the Arch-angel of Death..." Oddly enough, the rage of the arch-angel was pushed aside as Lorna rested a hand on his shoulder. "Only to lose everything, then be expected to stand and fight for the side that would betray us the deepest. Perhaps, dear Lorna, we are not so different." Alyssandro offered her a small smile and took a drag from his ill-gotten cigarette.'' ---- '' Drake caught his chance and dived to the ground ten yards in front of Kira, rolling on the soft grass to break the force of the dive. The vampyre rolled straight onto his back, thankful that he had flared his wings for the roll. It could have been extremely painful, he realized as he lay in the grass, somewhat amused and more than a little bit exhilarated.'' ---- '' Kira stopped in her tracks, she was enraged, as she heard his message. Spinning on her heels she marched back out of the forest and glared at Alyssandro "You have no idea what I've lost or what I've been through, so do not even try to judge me, I've lost more then you can ever imagine, yet here I am still doing what I feel is right, still doing what I feel needs to be done, you have more power then I and you simply wish to throw it all away...to simply ignore those few that are left who'd be willing to help you stand tall. Fine, go run and hide like a coward that you are." Not giving a look back she ran into the forest once more, angry tears now streaming down her face, as the painful memories of her past started flooding back, once she was far enough into the woods, she fell to her knees, sobbing. It had taken all of her strength and will power not to break down in front of him, it had been a long time since she last cried, and all the emotions she had bottled up over the years washed over her. She lay down on the forest floor, still sobbing, curled up into a ball.'' ---- '' Lorna nodded, "Think of the things we could do, you and I. The possibilities are endless." The vampyre kept her voice low, knowing the trees have ears. "We could set the world on fire. Quite literally, actually." Again, she moved forward, her face upturned to his, "What do you say?"'' ---- '' Alyssandro couldn't hear Lorna, over the sound of his re-surfacing rage. His hands dropped to the hilts of his twin dueling sabers, he drew them with a snarl and snapped his wings together and rocketed through the trees at Kira's back. A split second and he found himself in a clearing, with her he sought on the floor, crying and Drake looking bewildered. The angel spoke lowly, coldly and deadly-ly "I don't care what you've lost. I don't care what you think. I don't care who wants to help me. There is nothing in this world left for me. And you may be a millenia old, but believe me, a millenia is nothing compared to forever. Once you have watched yourself kill thousands of your own kin, out of pure disgust, once you have sat by and tortured for fun, once you have repented for years for every single drop of blood on your hands, only to have the sole and single reason for your repentance disappear without a trace, after you had the courtesy to rescue her and bring up her children in her oft absence... Once you have watched lover kill lover... Then, I give you fair and welcome leave to call me a coward. Only then." Alyssandro flicked the butt of his cigarette on the ground and stormed back to Lorna.'' ---- '' Drake sat up as Kira ran past him. He leaped to his feet, following silently.behind. When Kira finally stopped, sinking to the ground, so did he, kneeling beside the woman. But their solitude was short lived, as Alyssandro stormed into the clearing, the quiet anger in his voice almost tangible in the air. And then he was gone again. Drake breathed and rested a hand gently on Kira's arm, trying to provide some companionship. Meanwhile, somewhere deep within the vampyre's mind, something snapped.'' ---- '' Lorna met Alyssandro half way, having shot off after him. "Why do you put up with her fucking mouth?" She hissed, her newly green eyes flitting from the Angel to the path behind him. "Why put up with any of them, Alyssandro? Why?" Lorna scowled, turning her head away.'' ---- '' Kira sat up when she heard Alyssandro, she wiped the tears from her face, her eyes red and puffy as she listened to him. He still had no clue what she'd been through...the lives she'd taken, the people she'd hurt, she was done with it all, that's why she'd come out here, was to maybe get away but it seemed that her past still had a habit of following her she sighed as she watched him leave, then looked to Drake briefly. Standing she turned away from him and brushed herself off, sniffling a bit. "You shouldn't have seen me like that, I'm sorry." she flicked the hood of her cloak over her head, so that only her eyes were visible. She looked at him, smiling half-heartedly "I probably shouldn't have said what I did to him, but I'm tired of people running from everything....its not something someone can do...and especially to give up on people like that...I don't understand it."'' ---- '' Alyssandro hissed a breath from his teeth "Because they have no idea what it's like to be endless. They never will. I put up, because there's precious little else for them to worry about it. They don't hold fates and balances, they don't have to keep their own in check, they don't have to be there for everyone. I wish to be me. I wish to worry about me. I'm sick of being "there" for everyone else." Alyssandro explained, holding a hand out to Lorna, a gesture of peace.'' ---- '' Drake nodded in understanding. The vampyre was actually being sympathetic, for once in his sorry life. He strode forward, pulling Kira into a gentle embrace. "It's okay. I'm proud of you for doing that, I really am. Although I'd have rathered you not get so close to Lorna," he said with a smile. "But some things can't be helped." Drake looked into Kira's eyes carefully, searching. "Promise you'll be more careful. Promise me, Kira," he urged. "Lorna may well kill you if she crosses your path again, and I... Don't want that to happen."'' ---- '' Kira shrugged, "Why do you care for me so all of a sudden, I mean, you were gone for so long, then you show back up and start being nice to me again...especially after I almost killed you..." That was one thing she would never get over...not so long as she lived. "I'm not afraid of Lorna, she can go jump off a cliff for all I care...perhaps its better if I were to go against her...especially since it seems no one listens to me, or to a damn thing I say." She huffed and looked at him, "It doesn't matter what I do or say, it wont make a difference, the one person whom I thought I could get to help change things, well he's given up it seems. So now, I'm alone again." she sniffled lightly as the last of her tears dried.'' ---- '' Lorna took Alyssandro's extended hand, giving it a quick squeeze. She leaned in and brushed her lips against Alyssandro's cheek, "Is this an alliance, my dear? Or simply a pact of peace?"'' ---- '' Alyssandro smiled for a moment, weighing up his options Lorna had no reason to turn against him, nor had he a reason to turn against her, now she was away from Merry. "I am not sure quite yet." Alyssandro said, returning the squeeze on his hand "But I must say I'm at peace with your presence, Lorna."'' ---- '' Drake sighed, letting his hand drop to his side. "I always cared for you, Kira. Long before you ran me through. My absence though, was unavoidable unfortunately." The vampyre wandered over to a nearby tree and sat on the ground, leaning against its' trunk. "The first thing that needs to happen, I think, is for Merry to die. Again. Then I'll be free to aidyou in whatever you seek to accomplish."'' ---- '' Kira sighed as she sat down next to him, "The only thing I want to accomplish is to be free of Merry, that's all I have wanted, the only other thing I've wanted is to be able to be with you..." she blushed at having admitted that, but there was no point in hiding it anymore. "I'd like for the war, the hate and for the politics to end...I'd like for everyone to finally be at peace with everyone...but I know that is merely a dream. But the other two, well, that can be a reality...I'm not looking forward to going against Merry anytime soon though...she seems to be stronger then before, I also need you to understand that this is my fight with Merry, not yours...she and I need to settle this...so I'd like for you to not get involved if possible...I don't want you to get hurt." she rested her head against the tree, closing her eyes and sighing..."I've got to figure out a way to beat her."'' ---- '' Drake blinked at Kira's admission. He'd thought so for a long time, but to actually hear the woman say it was another thing entirely. "Kira, I..." Began the Vampyre, but the words caught in his throat. "I can't stay out of that fight, Kira. I won't," he said, changing the subject. "It's as much mine as yours, if not for the same reason. I fight for my freedom, Kira. As long as Merry lives, in one form or another, my oath remains unbreakable. Besides," he said, looking at Kira, smiling warmly. "Someone's got to look after you during the fight, haven't they?"'' ---- '' Kira turned and looked at him, "Well, I...I guess so...but well..."looking down at the ground she blushed again.."I always figured you'd go back to Merry, or at least leave again...I mean well...like I said I've wanted to be with you, but always told myself it was a silly thing to hope for." Shaking her head she looked at him, still a bit red from blushing."I guess there is no changing your mind then about fighting her is there...which if you are, well means I need to learn some tricks of my own...and I need to start working on learning how to make healing potions." She had no clue where to start looking for information on how to make potions and the like.'' ---- '' Drake smiled again, shaking his head. "I'm only going back to her now to keep up the facade. As soon as I'm strong enough, I fight." He turned his hand palm up, holding it out to Kira. "Nothing will force me from your side again, I promise." He sighed. "What kind of tricks were you thinking of?" Drake asked with a wry smile. "Although healing really isn't my forte."'' ---- '' Kira chuckled a bit, and smiled at him knowing in her heart he meant what he said, gently she rested her palm against his, and lowered it, patting the top of his hand with her other one. "I'll figure it out don't worry, alright...I think I'll have a chat with Nilisha maybe she can give me some insight and help me figure out what weapons would be best." She smiled at him, then leaned in kissing him on the cheek. "Promise me you'll stay out of trouble though...you seem to have a knack for getting into or at least causing trouble for yourself."'' ---- '' Drake grimaced. "I was actually entertaining the thought of looking for trouble. In the form of the lycan Eberel-Fen. It was he, I believe, who killed Merry last time, so I figure that he might either be able to help, or lend some advice." As long as he doesn't still hold a grudge against me, he thought. He squeezed Kira's hand. "I'll try and stay away from trouble, yes," promised Drake, a touch of humor in voice. If anything, it was Kira who needed to be careful - Not him.'' ---- '' Kira nodded, "Eberel's a friend of mine as well...been ages though since I saw him last...been thinking of maybe finding him, didn't know he was the one who killed Merry." she trailed off and smiled as him. "Are you that worried about me?" she asked tilting her head to the side, he hid it well, but she could sense he was concerned for her. "I'm not the kind of person to run from things...not anymore at least...you of all people should know that, granted my temper gets the best of me." she thought back to earlier how she had put herself in harms way...but hoping that it might have done something, course it seemed she'd pushed him in the exact direction he'd been leaning towards, and she only helped that. Her eyes grew wide as she thought, and it sank in on her.'' ---- '' Drake sighed, relief washing across his face. "You can talk to him then!" The vampyre didn't like encountering Eberel. "But yes, Kira, I do worry about you. See, if it comes down to it, I can fight in many more ways than you, and can also flee where few can follow. You cannot, and thus, I worry." He looked Kira square in the eyes, before adding, "especially since you don't back down."'' ---- '' She shrugged, "One thing I don't do is give up...I've never given up on anything or anyone...if I did...well I'd be a different person...I'd be an empty shell...and I don't want to be that way. I want to feel, I want to live life, I want to have freedom and happiness back in my life...even if its for a brief moment." her green eyes locked with his, she could feel herself start to blush again, turning to look at the ground she muttered to herself, shaking her head again. "And I'll see about tracking Eberel, see if I can talk to him...it's been a long time though...so I don't know if he will remember me. It will take me a few days though...maybe more...not sure where he is." The thought of being apart from Drake again made her grimace, but if they were going to get rid of Merry for good, she would have to accept it.'' ---- '' Drake nodded. "I know, Kira, I know. And you won't have to turn your back on anything. I promise." The vampyre looked up at the sky, gazing at the stars longingly. "If you can't find Eberel-Fen after a week, let me know, and I'll search for him. You'll be able to find me, don't worry. I'll turn up where ever you are, when ever you need me." Drake's hand tightened about Kira's slightly and he closed his eyes.'' ---- '' Kira moved closer to Drake, resting her head on his shoulder as she curled up, she felt at peace...and she was also very exhausted, closing her eyes she muttered "I'll start looking for him tommarrow...right now I'm a bit exhausted. I still can't believe I said all that to Alyssandro. I also think he's no longer on the side of good...everyone has changed, so much." she yawned a bit, and looked up at the sky. "I can't remember the last time I looked up and didn't wish I was somewhere else."'' ---- '' Drake smiled, gently kissing Kira on the top of her head. "Sleep then," he whispered. "And know that I will be here when you wake." As the vampyre fell into a deep sleep, his artificial eye flashed briefly, an indicator that it was still active, and still scanning for forest for foes. '' ---- '' Kira sighed falling asleep on his shoulder as she curled up even more, dreaming of what was to come.''